


Cuando me enamoro

by CinderPoppy (salamanderssmile)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Confession, M/M, bridal carry, just two guys in love yknow, not that drunk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/CinderPoppy
Summary: The Eternals go for a night out, Six and Siete end up being the last ones to leave. Everyone being asleep makes for convenient conversation times in hallways.





	Cuando me enamoro

Six didn't usually go out. Not by himself, not with company. But somehow, Siete convinced him to go to the bar with the other Eternals. Sarasa downed drink after another, watched by Uno, who only sipped wine. Quatre and Esser quietly glowered over their glasses of juice while Fünf flitted about the tables.

Six didn't drink much, wasn't much of a fan of the taste, but he nursed a glass of some sweet thing or another that Siete gave him. He wore only half of his mask, hiding inside his hoodie as he looked at the others. The atmosphere was happy, plain and simple. He enjoyed it, even if he wouldn't say it out loud. His eyes crossed with Siete, and the human smiled. It was intimate, in a way, full of affection. It made Six blush, even though he smiled as well.

The night wore on, and each of them started leaving. First it was Sarasa, stumbling in a zigzag, with Octo and Fünf. They all left until only Siete remained. Siete and Six. At some point during the night, the erune had taken a sit beside Siete, shoulders touching. He still nursed the same sweet drink, on its last dredges, but Siete was gone far into the glasses.

“Why are you still here?” The human asked out of the blue, smiling dumbly at Six.

“I…” Six looked away as he answered. “I’m waiting for you.”

“Hehehe…” Siete laid his head in his arms crossed over the table. “I think I was waiting for  _ you _ .”

“What?!” Six looked wide eyed to the human.

“I didn't want you to be alone…” Siete’s voice was slurred, clear sign he was drunk, and he looked so earnest Six had to sigh and pet back his ridiculous hair.

“Let's go, then.” The erune got up from his chair. “You should get to bed.”

“Ok…” Siete blinked slowly, stumbling off his own chair.

The swordsman was seemingly unable to keep his balance, leaning heavily on Six as they walked outside. Siete was surprisingly heavy, to the point Six himself was also stumbling with the weight imbalance upon his center of gravity. It got to the point the erune grew angry, enough to pick Siete up in his arms. He might have been heavy, but Six was also surprisingly strong for someone so wiry. Siete giggled, lacing his fingers behind Six’s neck, resting his head against the erune’s shoulder.

“Isn't there a song for this…” The drunk human hummed a moment before starting to sing. “ _ Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro… _ ”

“You're way too drunk.” Six grumbled as he carried Siete back to their base.

“ _ Se detiene el tiempo, me viene el alma al cuerpo… _ ” Siete smiled again, eyes unfocused as he tightened his grip on Six’ neck. “ _ Sonrio, cuando me enamoro… _ ”

Siete continued to sing as Six carried him, giggling from time to time as he looked at the erune's face, making him anxious. The cobblestones resounded with each of his steps, his cheeks dusted with pink as he listened to the lyrics of Siete's song. He must have been pretty drunk to be singing it to Six. With all of Siete's admirers, he surely was thinking of one of them.

With arms heavy from the effort of having carried an adult human for almost a mile, Six deposited said human on a chair in the kitchen. Siete immediately slumped forward, singing as Six filled a glass with water.

“ _ Te amo y más… _ ” He mumbled, smiling brightly as Six brought him the water. “... _ de lo que puedes imaginar. _ ”

The erune rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore the fluttering in his chest where Siete's songs were slowly depositing themselves. He force fed Siete a couple more glasses of water as the human continued to sing. They were all love songs, from what Six could understand, in a language similar to the one from his birth island. Well… “similar”. Close enough that he could think he understood some of what Siete sang.

“Come on, Siete.” Six said after he was satisfied with the leader's level of hydration. 

“You know, you're a lot more gentler than you let on.” Siete smiled wide, looking at Six as if he had put the stars in the sky.

“Don't… Let's not talk about it?” Six said harshly. He would be caught dead before admitting he had a soft spot for stupid humans with even more stupid hair.

“It really had to be you…” Siete slurred as he stumbled to his bedroom, Six following behind him.

“What are you talking about?” The erune mumbled back, going unheard over Siete's loud humming of what Six could only presume were more love songs.

Seeing Siete walk into his room, Six continued on to his own, eyes fixed on the floor and frown settled on his face. Except there were footsteps behind him, and he just knew who it was. Turning around, his eyes met those of a half naked Siete, barefoot and wearing pyjama shorts. He looked tired and like a lost puppy. Six sighed.

“What is it, Siete?”

“Will you sleep with me?” The erune choked on his own saliva in shock, coughing heavily as he tried to process what Siete had asked of him. Six considered two options: either he was hallucinating, or Siete was. Either way, one of them was out of his mind. Had to be.

“No.” Unwilling to deal with any further… well, bullshit, Six turned around and resumed his walk back to his room.

He heard a long dejected sigh from behind him, a mumble anyone who wasn't an erune would never pick up. “Ah… Figured you'd say that.”

Six ignored it, because, really, _anyone_ _else_ wouldn't have, but he was way too nervous to not have said that. And his anxiety didn't magically go away just because Siete sounded like a sad, abandoned puppy. So he continued marching on, entered his room, changed clothes, all that noise. He was heading out to brush his teeth when he heard feet shuffling outside his door. Confused, Six opened it to find Siete, still looking dejected.

“What the fuck are you doing here, now?” The erune bluntly asked, and Siete mustered a smile.

“Can I sleep here, then?”

“No.” Six, already without his mask, blushed as the thought of  _ sleeping _ with Siete entered his mind again. He was not dealing with that fallout, not even if the Omnipotent himself asked him to.

“Pretty please?” Siete's smile turned into a pout.

“No, go ask one of your hookups or something.” Six rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“One of my what?”

“One of your hookups. You know, the people you sleep with.” Six had to hold down a growl. He was tired, his bed was right there, and he wanted to strangle Siete at this point.

“I don't…” Siete narrowed his eyes, swaying a little on his feet. “I don't have one of those.”

Sighing, Six pushed him aside to head to the bathroom, done with Siete’s absurdity for the night.

“Six!” The erune continued to ignore the swordsman until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Angrily, Six shoved it off, turning around with a snarl.

“What. Do. You. Want?!” He almost shouted, voice loud in the quiet of the night.

“I just…” Siete sighed, shrugged, if he had ears like erunes, Six figured they'd be drooping. “You don't even like me, do you?”

“Like you less each second, right now!” Six's own ears were flattened against his skull in anger. Honestly, what was Siete expecting? For Six to confess his budding affection for him? In the middle of the night, in the middle of a hallway, in the middle of the base they lived in with  _ eight other people _ ?

“I figured.” Siete continued to pout, and though Six's eyebrows continued to he drawn into an angry ‘V’, his ears slowly rose up. “But I like you, you know?”

“You're drunk. Go to bed.” Six made to turn around again, anger deflated into annoyance.

“I'm not drunk enough to not know who I'm talking to.” Siete held the erune's wrist for a moment before letting go, eyes gifted with surprising clarity. “I at least still know when I'm falling in love. I think.”

“What?” Six's brain stopped working. Mind simply blanked out. Vague bossa nova playing, no thoughts. Surely Siete didn't mean he was falling for Six. As his brain booted back up, the erune repeated: “What?”

“ _ Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro… _ ” Siete sang again, and Six was far too gone to ignore it now, even if he hadn't understood it right.

“Siete, you're just tired, you don't mean it.” A nervousness he knew well crept up his veins, making his heart race and his breathing go faster.

“I do!” Siete insisted, hands on his hips. “Maybe I've never been with someone before, but I want to be with you.”

“Wait, what?” Six felt like his brain was going through another reboot as he tried to process the fact Siete had apparently never been with someone before. Either that or the swordsman was lying to get in his pants. Six respected him enough to not consider the second option seriously.

“I want to--” Siete started, but the erune stopped him.

“No, no, the other part.”

“Oh, me being a virgin?” Six choked again, and maybe his brain also stopped working again. “I thought… everyone here knew.”

“But… everyone says you're…” Six must have looked rather deranged as his eye twitched a little bit.

“I don't know where the rumors come from either.” Siete sighed, and he definitely seemed more sober. Hopefully he wouldn't have a hangover. “You're. I mean I only ever wanted…”

“Me?” Oh, even Six cringed at how strained his voice was. He must have been beetroot red. Siete shrugged and smiled, apologetic. Six pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“I… We can…” Six cleared his throat, crossing his arms, looking at the floor. His voice came rough as his face maintained the reddest color it had ever been.

He gave up on trying to talk, instead placing a swift kiss on the corner of Siete's mouth. Before entering the bathroom and closing the door, he saw a grinning, red faced Siete. After opening the door again, he saw the exact same thing.

“So, can I sleep with you, now?” Six turned red again, wide eyed. Siete must not have known what he was saying. Or maybe he just didn't realize. Or maybe he did and-- Either way…

“No.”

“But Six!”

“Go to bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! hope y'all liked these two dumbasses being... well, dumbasses. also there might be a sequel!!!!  
> this is also a gift for my friend whom i adore, so shoutout to that.


End file.
